The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
High output power and high gain semiconductor optical amplifiers (SOA) integrated on heterogeneous III-V/Si photonics platform is becoming an important component for many kinds of transmit (Tx) and receive (Rx) photonics integrated circuits (PIC). These SOAs amplify optical output power and maintain signal levels as the light/laser signal propagates throughout a large number of optical components.